<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>interlude by rhydonium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846547">interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhydonium/pseuds/rhydonium'>rhydonium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Literal Sleeping Together, Needy Levi Ackerman, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sick Character, Smut, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, Tender Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhydonium/pseuds/rhydonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi pulls you away from some rich-ass party for far more interesting activities. You’re just too goddamn pretty for him. </p><p>Or, the (sex)capades of Levi Ackerman and the Scout who gets under his skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. stuffy dinner parties are a no-go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written just bc i felt like it! enjoy my subby needy take on levi in honour of levi coming back all sexy this coming sunday ndklsnf LMAO enjoy!!</p><p>crossposted on tumblr x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p>His fingers are insistent, wrapped tight around your wrist as he pulls you through the empty corridors of the Mitras palace, and you glance back at the party they’ve left abruptly. Erwin will surely be missing their absence, even in the crowd of superiors he’s surrounded by and you frown. Jerking your long Scout jacket tighter across yourself, you glance out at the sunset painting the sky a rusty orange, before glancing back at the Captain, mouth dropping open in protest.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Levi, what—”</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>With a sharp tug, you’re pulled into darkness, out of nowhere, and you let out a yelp before hands find your waist and desperate, seeking lips press tightly against your own. A small, strong body is flush against yours as the door clicks shut under your back, and you sag into hands that are flat against the wood underneath your shoulders as your arms drape over a sloping frame, eyebrows furrowing, returning the kiss just as fiercely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A needy sound pries out of Levi’s mouth as he bites on your lower lip before moving away, leaving open-mouthed kisses down your jaw, across your chin, down your neck and your head tilts back, your breath coming out in punched gasps as his hips jerk against your own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“L-Levi?” His name comes out choked and his head pulls back. In the darkness, you can’t even make out the blueness of his eyes but you know they burn you—you can feel them on your mouth all the same. And then, his head tilts forward, brow against your collarbones and your hand lifts from his shoulders, finding the knob and twisting the lock with a quick flip of your fingers. “What’s wrong?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing,” he grumbles. “I just needed to feel you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here?” you prompt as his ragged breaths push against your shirt. Your other hand rakes lazily through his hair and he arches into you, nails scraping into the wooden door as your fingers scratch at his scalp. “What—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re pretty. Too pretty,” he grits out. “Stop it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unamused: “Stop being pretty?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop <em>teasing</em> me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A delighted current runs through your heart at his order and you smirk. Now that your heart is racing, and you’re all alone in a tight room with just him, you can smell his intent all over him, radiating like a frustrated animal. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leaning down until your lips brush the shell of his ear, you feel his shiver as you whisper gently, “I’m not doing anything, sweetheart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“F-fuck—“ His voice comes out shaking, and he hunches over, jaw clenched. “Never see you like this. All political, charming the brass. It shouldn’t work. Nothing should work.” Your hand falls away from his hair and you run your hands down his tense, lithe body, smiling to yourself as he continues to grumble, “But every single fucking time, you just have to be there. Smiling sunshine piece of shit—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You talk too much, Captain,” you whisper, your fingers finding his belt buckle of his own formal jacket and pulling it undone easily. The jacket falls in a pile around his legs and feet shift against stone as you continue onto the buckle of his pants, tugging his tucked shirt free. “You’re <em>wound up</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You knew what you were doing,” he continues accusingly, his head still against your chest bone and you smile, craning your neck to kiss the side of his head. He lets out a growl.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You just thought the premiere’s son looked at me funny.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He <em>did</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch, Levi,” you sing, slowly unwinding leather from loops, “green has always been a pretty colour on you. If this whole act continues, I might just lead him on to see what gets a <em>rile</em> out of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He scoffs, hard and hot against your collarbone. “Manipulator.“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bastard,” you quip, grinning. “We match.” Fingers curling over the waistband of his pants, you push them down before cupping his head and lifting a soft face towards your own. “Hey, there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel the flush searing his cheeks, and you know without the light that his eyes are blown out and hazy, lip caught between teeth as he tries to restrain the wanton desire burning through his system. You understand. It’s exactly the same way you feel whenever you’re remotely in the same room as him and there isn’t enough space to contain their impulses without everything exploding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tilting his chin, you kiss him softly, warmly, <em>gently</em>, and his fingers find your wrists, wrapping around them insistently, tight enough to bruise. You smile when his nose nudges against your cheek, lips still seeking more. Indulging him for only half a second, you tilt his head up, feeling his mouth fall open as nails dig into your wrists, a warning and an ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Drawing back just enough to breathe but not enough that their lips ever part, your words push into his mouth in a heady sigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We have to be quiet, alright, Captain?” You smile crookedly as he nods, the fringe of his hair brushing along the line of your nose and fluttering over your eyelids. “Good. Now, <em>relax</em>…” Sinking to your knees, your hands find lean, burning thighs and you huff to yourself, trailing a finger up to the apex of his leg and you find the knob of his hip bones before anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You know exactly what’s staring at you in the face. You just refuse to acknowledge it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Travelling inward, you trace his V-line until the heat of his blood is so hot it’s near unbearable and when your hand merely brushes against his cock, his body collapses forward, hips jutting with a sharp, tight groan. Above you, you hear an elbow collide with the door and by the way he doesn’t move back, you know he’s leaning heavily on his arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fingers delicately finding the base, your digits dance up his length, smirking at the tiny noises you pry out of him with your teasing, and a hand shoots down to your head but he still doesn’t move you as your thumb presses against the tip, finding precum already leaking down his cock.</p>
  <p>“I’ve barely touched you,” you note, wrapping your fingers around him and rubbing your thumb all over the head. A short, choked noise rips out of Levi and you smile, reaching blindly for his other clothes and stuffing them under your knees. Leaning in close, your breath puffs against your hand and him as you slowly let go. “How long have you been hiding this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You wouldn’t believe it,” he replies dryly through gritted teeth and you chuckle, spitting into your palm. It drips down your fingers and you grab Levi’s thigh with your clean hand before shifting yourself closer. “God, if you’re not going to—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whatever the rest of his sentence was going to be fades away when you wrap a hand around his cock and slide it down to his base, excruciatingly slow. His hips jerk forward, sending his dick the rest of the way through the tight fist you have on him and you laugh, kissing the tip teasingly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? Does that feel good or something?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You fucking know<em>—ngh—fuck, </em>yes.” His hand tightens in your hair as you pump your hand, grip tight yet not enough. Your thumb runs along the underside, rubbing over the weeping slit before tracing back down again and the rest of your fingers squeeze, teasing the shit out of him, smearing precum all over his dick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hand on his thigh reaches up, sneaking underneath his shirt to hook on his hip bone and you spread your fingers, feeling the tightness in his abdomen as you continue to jerk him off, kissing the tip with a silly grin every few seconds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your name comes out stuttered, torn from Levi’s throat, and you don’t have to remind him to be quiet because those sinful noises he’s so desperately trying to chain back only serve to inspire you, to slow you down, speed you up, tease him until his grip on you is blistering.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s funny. Captain Levi Ackerman of the Scouts, Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, and he’s malleable when you put a hand on his cock and a mouth at the tip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Captain Levi Ackerman, and he’s moaning <em>your</em> name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s a thought that makes you smirk as you squeeze the head, your thumb rubbing teasingly over the slit again and his hips jerk forward so violently you think he might lose his footing but he doesn’t. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Captain Levi never slips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He does, however, have a mouth on him. Something you intend to make full use of.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck <em>you</em>,” he spits.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Later,” you promise. “For now…” His abdomen clenches at your words and you smile, tilting your chin to kiss the underside of his cock and resuming the leisurely place of your strokes. His groans bounce off the walls, sharp gasps, raw noises that make your thighs clench together as you lean to kiss his hip bone, around his base, all the while fucking him into delirium with just a single hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You try to guess how long he’ll last. Another part of you wonders if anyone’s made the connection between your disappearance and the Captain’s. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That thought, that <em>idea</em>, that some noble with a stick up their ass could have a remote idea what you’re doing with the esteemed Captain, sends a wicked flare through you. Your wrist twists, squeezing nearly painfully hard and Levi’s hips roll forward, a guttural moan spilling out of his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit. <em>Shit</em>, don’t stop,” he whispers. “Harder.<em> H-harder—”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Harder</em>?” you echo innocently, your fingers tightening and you feel his abdomen go rigid underneath your fingers even more if possible. “Harder, Captain?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Ngh</em>—<em>fuck</em>. <em>Harder</em>.” His voice is a broken rasp as you speed up and his breath quickens. Wrist burning, you pump him through your fist and you feel it the moment he reaches the precipice. The way his cock twitches, the way his voice pitches just enough that you know he’s about to lose it, and you shift on your aching knees as your hand trails down his hips again, finds the back of his thigh, and you feel his leg quivering. “I’m close. Close—<em>shit</em>, I’m— you— Where? Just—just tell me <em>where</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry, Levi. Just let go for me, love,” you whisper, so quietly, you’re not even sure he can hear you before you take him into your mouth and it’s only one more thrust against your tongue curling against the underside of his dick before he’s cumming into you, a fist slamming against the door above you. Jaw opening up wider, you take him in deeper, hands grabbing at his legs and tugging him closer as his fingers on your head hold him up and hold you still.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The broken litanies of your name are the only sound, only breathed through his ragged gasps and you breathe in deeply through your nose, swallowing him deeper into your throat as he thrusts forward, the waves still crashing over him. You don’t mind, using your tongue to coax the last few threads of pleasure through his body and sucking him off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s only when the hand on your head relaxes does he finally pull out of your mouth and a strand of spit and cum links your lips to his dick, only broken when he falls to his knees in front of you. His bare knees against your clothed ones, you only have to hold out your arms before an exhausted body is pressed against your own, a head nuzzled into the curve of your neck while you trace the curve of his spine, your hands sneaking under his shirt to explore a muscled back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Levi,” you hum, amused, and your only reply is the shift of his head against you, the way his breaths puff against your jaw, and your hunger only grows at the idea of his fucked out face, the blush no doubt flooding his cheeks with red, his eyes—eyes that can’t focus on anything. Hazy, blurry, blissed. “Levi, sweetheart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“F-fuck you,” you hear his coarse mumble, and you smile, lifting a hand to thread fingers through his hair before tilting your head and slotting your mouth against his. The edge of his jaw pokes against the fleshy part of your thumb, and he grabs the back of your neck, deepening the kiss immediately. Tongue dipping into your mouth, you wonder if he tastes you just as much as you can taste him still. Sighing, your body melts against him and your stomach cramps when he pulls back, thumb rubbing roughly at your chin. “You’re going to pay for that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>You’re</em> the one who dragged me in here,” you point out. “But if you want me to pay, Captain, I’ll do <em>anything</em> to make it up to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t give me any ideas.” He pulls back, and you hold back another smile, looking down at the floor as he grabs his pants haphazardly, the belt clinking against stone. Lifting your knees and sitting back, you pick up his formal jacket, flapping the wrinkles out as best as you can while he buckles back up, but it’s no use.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the light, it’s going to be a mess of creases and implications.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think we have to go home early,” you tell him, looking where you think his face is. He looms over you now that he’s standing and you’re crashed against the door, and you hand him the jacket which he takes but doesn’t pull out of your grasp. Fingers brushing along your knuckles, he leans down and places a gentle kiss against your brow. “Sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I’ll accept your apology,” he murmurs, tilting his head to whisper his soft lips over your temple. A delighted shiver shoots down your spine and as he trails a finger down your cheek, over your swollen, used lips, you hear his deadly smirk laced with promise in his tone. “If you can’t tell, I’m positively devastated.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. unconventional remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi has a headache.</p><p>You propose a challenge. </p><p>(Set before 'stuffy dinner parties are a no-go')</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it will be posted on tumblr eventually!!! i promise :^)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a careless challenge.</p><p>
  <em>“First one to make a noise loses, Captain.”</em>
</p><p>So coyly whispered that he couldn’t help but rise to it. Hell, he knows when some sort of challenge or task is too much for one man alone, but when it comes to you—how the <em>fuck</em> did you just do it?</p><p>Manage to get him under your mouth every single fucking time.</p><p>Your hand presses down on his clenched abdomen, his hips struggling to raise from the mattress but you merely tilt your head, lifting your tongue from his cock.</p><p>“This isn’t fair,” he hisses, craning his head to glare at you. You smile impishly, but your eyebrows rise in silent question. “How can you even make a noise when your mouth is stuffed with my cock, huh?”</p><p>“Stop trying to power play, Levi, it doesn’t suit you.”</p><p>Eyes widening violently, his head jerks up even further, elbows drawing to prop himself up. “<em>What did you just—</em>“</p><p>“Kidding, darling,” you purr, lips pressing a quick kiss against the head of his dick before crawling up his body and his lips curl into a displeased scowl. You only laugh, pushing him back down onto his back and leaning down to peck his mouth. It feels raw from where he nearly bit through his lips, straining not to groan at your fingers, your mouth, just the heat of you surrounding him everywhere. His bare body is covered in a fine level of sweat as you fall to your elbows on either side of his head. Your hand brushes hair back from his brow, your other tracing the arch of his brow bone. “I miss your pretty little sounds, Captain.”</p><p>His hand cups the back of your neck, dragging you into a deep kiss while his other arm drapes over your shoulder and he feels the wrinkle of your nose, the tell-tale sign of your laugh but it disappears a moment later as his tongue dips into your mouth, coaxing a soft noise out of your throat. Legs tangled, his hips shift along the sheets, his hard dick rubbing against your abdomen as his knees bend, feet drawing up.</p><p>Air is stolen out of his lungs when you cup his face, tilting his jaw up until he is bending to your will, and a soft fluttery feeling grows in his abdomen, thighs tensing when your thigh rubs against the inside of his. Meanwhile, your other hand combs through his hair, your thumb rubbing at his hairline, soothing away the last remnants migraine that had festered earlier that morning. He didn’t even know how you knew, but the fact that you did kinda scares him.</p><p>Maybe it’s because he was more than grumpy this morning, or maybe he took his tea a different way.</p><p>He doesn’t fucking know. What he did know is that you suggested he come back to his quarters early to rest and a surprise before you had to clock back out to your own cot back in the main barracks.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at the thought, Like he ever gets any rest around you.</p><p>Your mouth moves away from his lips and his chest rises sharply, hot air rushing into his lungs as his eyes slide shut. Your lips move teasingly down his jaw, to his neck, and his grip on your neck tightens as fingers scratch over your spine.</p><p>“Levi,” you begin thoughtfully against the cord of his neck, and your words are so soft he feels his gut clench. “I wanna fuck you until you lose your mind. No challenge.”</p><p>He gently pulls your head away and sends you a levelling glare. “Nice try.” Your lips press into a frown and your body stretches out against his.</p><p>“I’m not playing at anything,” you complain but he has incentive not to believe you as he pinches your chin between his fingers and kisses your nose. You send him a look but he can’t help the amused smile working its way up onto his face. Shoving the impulse down, he settles for his lip twitching—just a hint.</p><p>You’re damn cute when you pout.</p><p>“I’m not inclined to believe you.”</p><p>“Okay, well, what will convince you?” You rest your hands on his collarbones, fingers interlaced as you lean over him, and he looks up at you fondly, letting go of your chin to brush a thumb over your cheek. His other hand rests on the dip of your spine, slowly rubbing your bare skin that sears through his palm. Your naked body is a welcome weight against his, but when he feels you shift against his hard dick, it’s fucking torture.</p><p>Your chin on your hands, you look at him with those eyes that he curses for ever meeting his that day.</p><p>His life is a spiralling chasm, a hurricane, and he is in the eye of it, watching the destruction it lays waste to, and you—you’ve somehow wormed your way into the eye with him, but your foot is always on the edge, teasing the winds to pick you up, sweep you away. Not even his iron grip will keep you here, and you’ll probably tear his arm off with you the moment you disappear, but…</p><p>Fuck you.</p><p><em>Fuck you</em> for making him care about another damn person. He never needed your help with that, it would’ve happened, but you had to go and make yourself mean more to him than anyone else<em>—</em></p><p>“Levi,” you whisper softly, your breath against his lips and he blinks, looking at you. You’re studying him with a bewitching stare, like you’re peeling back the metal walls he’s built up over the years like they’re nothing more than wet paper. Fucking damn you for knowing him.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>You lift a hand to tentatively touch his face and his eyes flutter back shut at your gentle touch. “What are thinking of, hm?” Your fingers brush along his eye bags, the curve of his cheek, and it’s so tender he feels everything inside him sag.</p><p>“Ways you can convince me.”</p><p>Your disbelief is ripe when you say, “No, you’re not. You seem… sad.”</p><p>“I’m not sad. I’m tired.”</p><p>“Okay, so, do you want to actually fuck tonight, then?” Your fingers comb through his hair and you tilt your head as his eyes open just a sliver. “I can just stay here until you go to sleep then head back to the barracks.”</p><p>“No, no, stay. You already got me hard for three hours—“</p><p>“No. I’m not doing it unless you want me to,” you shoot back stubbornly, sitting up. His eyes open as you straddle his waist and twist to search for the clothes you had thrown off so carelessly earlier. The room is barely lit by the moon and he groans, running hands over a ragged face. “I’ll just put some clothes on and I can hold you for a bit, and—“</p><p>You move to plant your hands into the mattress but he shoots up into a sitting position, grabbing your wrists and wrenching you back upright to face him. Your eyebrows rise as you look down at him, head cocking just enough and he sucks in a breath. His erection is hard against your abdomen and he barely chokes down a moan when your hands curl into fists against his chest and your hips lift against his.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me,” he says slowly, surely, and he sees the minute the words sink in because your face goes lax and the fight leaves your arms as you pull your wrists out of his grip. Hands settling on his shoulders, you push him back onto his hands and he watches as your hands cup his face, the way your mouth parts, the flustered, heavy expression that slowly overtakes your face.</p><p>A warm, heady sigh slips into his lungs, and his heart feels like it’s on fire as he sees something inside you turn on. Outlined in harsh silver, you stare down at him with dilated eyes and quivering breaths, and all he can think is<em> cruel goddess. I’m enslaved to a cruel fucking goddess.</em></p><p>He really can’t bring himself to be as angry as he was earlier about it—especially when your hands holding onto his face remove every fucking muzzle on his thoughts and he feels like he can whine all he wants in your embrace.</p><p>Not that he will.</p><p>The challenge is still there, lingering in the back of his mind.</p><p>“Say it again,” you breathe, your thumb tracing his bottom lip and he stops the noise that wants to come out of his throat at your voice—wanton and laced with desire.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me. Didn’t hear me the first time?” he derides and your hand rakes through his hair, twisting strands around fingers and yanking his head back. A short sound whines in his throat as you lift your hips, a hand leaving his jaw to wrap around his cock and his eyes flutter shut at the warmth of your palm as you line him up.</p><p>Your lips brush his ear as you lean forward and balance yourself on your knees. “Oh, I heard you, Captain.” Levi’s eyes fall to your hand wrapped tight around his dick. “I just wanted to hear you beg again.”</p><p>Something inside him clenches at the sight and he swallows. As your thumb rubs the head, his hips jerk off the bed and his right hand flies off the couch, landing on your left shoulder blade with a resounding <em>smack.</em> Drawing you flush against his chest, the arch of his nose presses into the curve of your shoulder as nails dig into your skin. You let out a soft laugh.</p><p>“Guess you would be sensitive, wouldn’t you?” you continue as if he isn’t there. His tip teases your wet folds and he holds his breath at how you play him, how he watches entranced at your hips above his own, just waiting, waiting, <em>waiting—</em> “Three hours and you still haven’t cum.”</p><p>“Hey, asshole—“</p><p>“No wonder you’re so grumpy.”</p><p>“If you—“</p><p>“<em>Shhh…</em> you’ll get what you want, sweetheart.” And then, agonizingly slowly, you sink yourself onto his cock and you’re so fucking <em>warm</em> he nearly loses it right then and there. Panting against your collarbones, his eyes widen as your heat surrounds him everywhere, your arms, your folds, your legs—it’s all <em>you</em>.</p><p>His hand on your shoulder blade claws at your back and he sets another hand on your hip as you wiggle yourself deeper and deeper until you’re taking him all the way to the hilt. Hands on his shoulders again, you lift yourself up and sink down, teasing him with your pace and he lifts his head, eyes at half-mast.</p><p>Your head is tossed back, and your bottom lip is trapped between your teeth as you try to contain your own moans. Your expression of pure ecstasy spears Levi through the chest as you roll your hips against his own and a hot coil twists inside him.</p><p>Thrusting up into you, he watches as your mouth opens silently but not a sound slips through. Instead, an arm slings around his neck, pulling his face against your chest and his chin rests against your collarbone, watching you fall apart in his arms.</p><p>Pulses shoot through his abdomen as you lift yourself up only to sink all the way again, and it’s brutal, the euphoria that tides over him. His abdomen taut, he sinks his teeth into your breast and spears into you, groaning as you bounce in his lap, taking him in deeper and deeper until he’s nestled into the soft spot that he knows sends your eyes rolling back.</p><p>Your chest rising and falling against his face, he wraps his arms around your waist, jackhammering up into you as you clench around him and he feels the shuddering of your stomach, the frantic rock of your hips, your clit rubbing against his skin and the swollen heat. A soft, restrained moan pulls out of him and fire sears through his abdomen. Desperate, a cold sweat slickens their bodies even more as his breath quickens against your collarbones, and the coil inside him breaks, snapping his head back to expose a pale neck.</p><p>Letting out a choked gasp, he plunges up into you, arms tightening in their lock on your body as you grab his shoulders, lips finding his sensitive neck. Hips straining against yours, he cums inside you, skin against skin in slow, lingering thrusts as you pull more pathetic whines from him.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he whispers, biting into the juncture of your neck and shoulder as you sigh, a fluttering sensation against his throat. You wrap your arms around him, hugging him so close that he can’t even breathe without pushing into your chest.</p><p>Waves of pleasure wash over him and a weight lifts off his shoulders as your thighs shake with the aftershocks of your own orgasm. He chuckles to himself, loosening the arm around your waist to touch your leg. It only seems to tremble more under his heavy hand and he resists another groan when you roll your hips against his lazily, milking the last strains of euphoria tumbling through their system.</p><p>When you finally still, he sighs and pulls back, hands travelling to your hips in a gentle prompt for you to look at him. Drawing yourself back up, you look at him with eyes barely open from pleasure, but you’re smilling all dopily at him he can’t help but roll his eyes.</p><p>Cupping the back of your neck, he brings you into a deep kiss as he drops onto his back, and you let out a soft moan as you rock your hips. Oversensitive, he winces into your mouth and you smile as his tongue traces the seams of your mouth. With one warm hand, he runs it from your ass up your side and back again, inhaling deeply through the nose as you pull away. Their wet mouths part in panting breaths and you rub the tip of your nose against his, fingers along his jaw and tapping happily. Eyes still shut, you hum against him and he sighs, lets you rest your head beside his, face planted in the pillow as he traces your spine with lazy fingers.</p><p>“Happy?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Turning your face towards him, your lips brush against his ear as he closes his eyes, hugging you tight against him. “I—I don’t think I came though. Can you—“</p><p>His eyes widen and he lets out a disgusted noise, hands working on their own accord. “You’re not supposed to be a shitty liar.” He tosses you off of him and you let out a squeal that turns into a laugh as you land beside him. “Try harder next time.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” You wheeze, trying to catch your breath but he gives you another look he hopes will burn you into ashes but you only laugh harder as he yanks the blankets over himself, turning onto his side grumpily. Cool night air glosses over his sweat-slicked skin and he makes a mental note to change the bedsheets tomorrow as you calm down behind him, shifting on the mattress. “I’ll head back to the barracks, now.”</p><p>Eyes widening, he glances over his shoulder to see you sitting up, a sheen along your shoulders as you search for your underwear, and before he knows it, a hand shoots out to grab your elbow. Staring at his own fingers wrapped around you, Levi knows it’s too late to retract it. Sighing, he closes his eyes and his hand falls away as you look from his limb to his face.</p><p>“Stay. You’ll… make too much noise if you go now.”</p><p>“Won’t it be suspicious?”</p><p>“I’d say it’d look even more so if you leave my quarters and someone catches you,” he points out blandly, although by the way your eyebrows rise silently, he wonders how good of an excuse that is. “Go back in the morning.”</p><p>You sit there at the edge of his bed for a moment, and then, you slide back underneath the blankets. Levi rolls back onto his side and hopes you don’t notice his skin beginning to burn up with a blush that always covers his entire body.</p><p>Fucking <em>hell</em>.</p><p>Whatever. If he doesn’t look at you, maybe the flush will go away. He has to think of anything except the fact that your body heat is close enough that if he rolled over, he’d be nearly nose-to-nose with you.</p><p>It nearly works. Moments later, the seductive pull of sleep begins to pull at his mind that’s finally no longer burning from a headache but from something else, and then he hears your voice at the edge of his hearing.</p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>“You need me to sing you a lullaby or something?”</p><p>With just a touch of smugness, and infinitely more tenderness: “You know you lost, right?”</p><p>His eyes slide shut and a scowl imprints onto his face immediately as he pulls the blankets tighter up his chest. “I fucking knew it.” Grabbing the nearest pillow, he swings it at your face blindly and you let out a shriek of laughter as you block it with your forearms and wrench it from his grip. Smacking the pillow with a sharp hand, he rolls back onto his side with a huff and the mattress dips behind him as you scoot over, the blankets lifting.</p><p>“I know you hate losing,” you whisper.</p><p>“Go to sleep or I’ll knock you out myself.”</p><p>Your hand comes to his shoulder and soft lips press into the spot behind his ear that sends electricity dancing down his spine, a sensation he stubbornly ignores as your lips whisper down his jaw, to his neck, and you pepper kisses against the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The hand on his shoulder trails down, comes around his waist, and he sighs as he grabs your forearm tight, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“But really, don’t be afraid to tell me you don’t want to do it, okay?” you mumble against the cord of his neck. “I’d never like you any less.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em> that, you vixen,” he murmurs, staring through the window as you prop yourself up on your elbow and lean over, kissing the apple of his cheek. Tugging your arm flush against himself, Levi closes his eyes as you nose at his hair, lips finding his hairline and pressing another gentle kiss against his temple.</p><p>“You’re my best friend, too,” you shoot back teasingly. His eyebrows furrow and he hears your gentle laugh as you settle down behind him. The sweet tendrils of sleep weave through his body as you kiss the crown of his head. “Is your headache gone, Captain?”</p><p>No reply.</p><p>“Levi?"</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Lifting your head, you crane your neck to catch a glimpse of his head and your heart softens at the sight of his youthful face, so empty of tension that it only serves to amplify how handsome he is in the moon’s silver light. A soft smile hanging off your lips, you kiss his shoulder before getting comfortable on their shared pillow. His arm has yours trapped against his stomach and you only hug him closer as your eyes slip shut.</p><p>The last thing you remember is the moon, and the soft rise and fall of Levi’s breath under your palm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whistilingwillows.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>